


Dominator you're the worst

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after The End of the Galaxy, Dominator returns to her home planet.
Kudos: 2





	Dominator you're the worst

Dominator arrived to her home planet 

Dominator sees her old childhood home and knocks on the door

A voice said "Hello who's there"

"Mom Dad it's me"

"Just a minute"

A door opened and Dominator walked into her house

"Are these heroes destroy your ship"

Dominator said "Yeah well that wandering weirdo wants to be my friend all for nothing!"

Ever since Dominator was born, her parents were blessed until one day they were having a beautiful baby girl causing Dominator to be jealous.

Dominator's parents began to abuse her and mistreat her

They found out that Dominator's sister have a pure heart and optimistic and cheerful personality.

Dominator was bullied in school and an outcast.

Dominator finally can't take it anymore

Dominator packs her bags and leave her old house

Dominator's parents realizes what they have done


End file.
